The following disclosure relates to a level detecting device and related methods for use with a container or server which holds a quantity of liquid or beverage. The level detecting device detects and displays the level of the liquid in the container.
A variety of beverage devices have been developed which include a sight gauge to identify the level of beverage in a server or container associated with the beverage device. Such a container or server includes a reservoir area which is connected to an outlet tube. The outlet tube extends to a controllable faucet. Such controllable faucets may either be electronic or mechanical. Positioned along the outlet tube is a coupling for mounting a sight gauge or level gauge.
Such sight gauges are typically a generally hollow tubular structure having at least a portion of the tubular structure being transparent. While the entire tubular structure may be transparent, only a portion is required to be transparent or semi-transparent so that the level of liquid in the container can be determined by viewing the level of liquid in the hollow tube. The level of liquid in the reservoir can be “read” or visually identified by the level of liquid in the hollow tube. This is because the level in the tube is generally equal to the level in the reservoir as a result of the tube communicating with the reservoir by way of the outlet tube.
While such configurations are used in the prior art, a potential problem that arises is that the liquid in the hollow tube is usually the first quantity of liquid to be dispensed through the valve when the valve is opened to dispense beverage from the server. This becomes a problem when the beverage is held in the reservoir for a period of time during which the quantity of beverage in the sight tube tends to cool. The quantity of beverage in the sight tube tends to cool because it is external to the reservoir. In contrast, the beverage retained in the reservoir tends to maintain a higher temperature as the reservoir is typically insulated to prevent heat loss. When beverage is dispensed from the server the cooled portion of the beverage in the sight tube is dispensed first. Depending on the quantity of beverage in the sight tube, the cooled beverage may result in a lowering of the temperature of the first cup served after such cooling.
As an additional matter, such sight tubes are prone to breakage as a result of the transparent material being somewhat fragile. Even the plastic materials which are used for such devices may become damaged over time.
As an additional matter, such prior art sight gauges may become visually undesirable to the customer. This may result from the accumulation of material and sediment in the sight tube. While this is generally not a difficult component to clean, the component may not be cleaned from time to time and therefore detrimental to the appearance of the beverage server.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings.